1514 Sunflower Lane
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Jin adopts a Foster System lost Fuu and tries to keep his roommate Mugen from puttin the moves on her. Mugen/Fuu and Jin/Shino    AU  The title is their address btw
1. Chapter 1

Jin Kasumi was not very happy.

That being said, his roommate, Mugen Ryuuk wasn't exactly walking on sunshine, either.

"She's been in and out of foster homes, Mugen," Jin kept his voice calm, "Since her mother died, she's been near completely on her own. It's only right I offer her my home,"

"Your home is my home, too, fish-face!" Mugen reminded, "And I dun'want some smelly little brat runnin' around,"

"Try to understand, the decision is final," Jin's ever calm voice did not quaver from it's setting, "And since I let you stay here for free…,"

Mugen clamed up. The old pretty boy had him there. The two had started living together after Jin's old man croaked and suddenly had a massive house to themselves. They had met when they were both young. Jin had thought Mugen would be more accepting of a foster kid, especially seeing as he was one, too. Mugen never found a home until he made friends with Jin… not that their friendship was exactly the stuff of legends.

"Look, man, I know foster kids, alright?" Mugen wasn't about to back down, "They steal, cry too much and, generally, hate everybody. Fuck. The girl is probably gonna set the damn house on fire while we're asleep," To this he added a low, "I know I did to, like, six of my houses,"

"Hmmm," Jin muttered in the way he did when he had nothing better to say. Mugen, however, noticed the bead of sweat forming at the slender man's brow indicating he knew it was the truth, "Still, I cannot turn my back on her. I'm the only family she has left… It's the least I can do after what my father did to her and her family,"

Mugen had been filled in. So what's the big deal? So what if Jin's old man was too busy to help out the brat's cancer ridden mother? Lots of people die from cancer even _with_ treatment. Apparently, the old lady caught it and couldn't pay for it. Instead of being a decent elder brother, Mr. Kasumi didn't send any money to help pay for the treatments. And when she died, apparently, refused her daughter a place to live. When Jin came across the old legal documentation learning of this a month ago, Mugen had no idea he was planning on adopting a fucking kid.

"This is stupid," Mugen barked, in the way HE did when he had nothing better to say, "You and your damn honor,"

"Be kind to her. I don't know much about my little cousin, but I'm sure if you stay out of her way, she'll stay out of yours,"

Before Mugen could retort, there was a knock at the door. The men exchanged glances, one a relaxed smile, the other pissed. Before any words could be spoken, Mugen was flopping himself lazily on the couch, flipping the channel to some porn. To which, Jin snatched the remote and turned on some nature show, before going to the door.

"Hello! Are you Jin Kasumi?"

"I am," Jin told the nicely dressed business woman. She looked a little like Sarah Palin, minus the glasses. But Jin was more focused on the young woman standing next to her. He smiled, doing his best to welcome the girl to his home. She timidly smiled back, tightening her hold on her suit case.

"This is your cousin, Fuu,"

Fuu seemed stoic, but her eyes were shining with what seemed to be hope. Jin stepped to the side, showing the inside of his home to them, "Please, come in,"

Mugen, who was still glaring boredly at the television, did not go unnoticed by the two new comers, but was not spoken to aside from Jin addressing the women, "This is my roommate and friend, Mugen,"

"W'sup?" Mugen didn't even look up.

"Nice to meet you," De-spectacled Sarah Palin dead panned, turning her attention back to Jin, "Now, you already filled out all the paper work, so I only need you to sign one last documentation stating that you understand the-blah blah blah,"

Fuu drowned the old woman out, deciding to take in her new "home" as it were. She noticed it was very nice and oddly tidy for two men living in it. She scratched the back of her neck and took to staring at the scruffy young man on the couch watching a documentary on a stupidly massive tortoise slowly chewing on some leaves off a tree. _The hell? _

"Well, Fuu, Shino will be here in the morning to check on you,"

"Thanks, Mrs. Shinske," Fuu told her sweetly.

The case worker was leaving, hugging and kissing a rather tearful Fuu. She had grown to rather like the older woman and didn't really want to see her go. After all, of all the homes Fuu was expected to live in, this was the one? Hell, she didn't even know she even had a cousin; much less his old man was responsible for her mom dying. What kind of a messed up world was this?

"Well," Jin said after a few tears had been shed and Mrs. Shinske was gone, "I shall show you to your room. Where are the rest of your things?"

Fuu just fidgeted nervously with her one tiny suit case, "This is it,"

She saw the sympathy in his eyes before he quickly promised, lacking a smile, "Well, we'll have to get you some more things. I suspect you'll need clothes for school,"

It was at this time, Mugen's head whirled up. For a moment, he had been shocked. He was half expecting to see a little girl- Jr. High aged at least. But before him stood a young lady well into her high school years. She was thin but she had a real round ass. The jeans she was in fit her like a glove. She had shoulder length brown hair that she had in a choppy pony tail and her porcelain pale skin seemed far too pretty for any foster kid.

Woah.

"Mugen, while we're gone, can you call in for pizza?" Jin asked his roommate.

"uh… Sure. You payin?"

Jin sighed, "Of course,"

"Sweet," Mugen leapt off the back of the couch and snatched up his cell from the bar. Obviously these guys had take out all the time, Fuu rationalized. After all, the garbage was filled with Chinese take out, fast food wrappers and pizza boxes. She'd have to start cooking for them if she'd want a decent meal.

"Whaddia want, girly?" Mugen asked her directly.

"Huh?"

"Four eyes here likes a large olives mushroom and pepperoni. I get a large meat lovers… what do you want on yours?"

"Mugen, surely Fuu cannot eat an entire pizza on her own. Just make mine a half and-"

"Ooh, a large supreme with stuffed crust," Fuu interrupted, having not been listening to Jin, "And maybe some bread sticks? Hey! I can make brownies for dessert! Brownies are always best after pizza!"

Both Jin and Mugen stood still for a moment, taking in the amount of food the girl wanted to eat.

"Well…" She apologetically started, "I had a big lunch…"

"Party," Mugen grinned wickedly, flipping his phone open to call the place while she and Jin left for shopping and, hopefully, bonding.

ooOOOooOOOOooOOOOooOOooOOOooo

When Jin and Fuu had returned with an overflow of bags to carry. Jin looked mildly flustered and Fuu seemed thrilled. Mugen was at the bar, sitting atop the bar stool, a large unchewed portion of pizza in his mouth.

"Damn. Store go outta business,"

"I've never had so many wonderful clothes, before!" Fuu beamed at her cousin, dropping everything to hug him, "School is gonna rock! I'm gonna go try everything on, again! Where is the bathroom?"

Jin coughed a little, "Your bedroom is upstairs, third door from the left. You have all the basic furniture, along with a computer. I didn't know what you liked but if you want you may decorate it however you wish,"

"Wow, for serious!" She gasped, not noticing her new guardian's frown of disapproval at her hip teen slang lingo.

Jin nodded at her, "I hope you find yourself comfortable here, Fuu,"

She stopped, smiling up at him and nodding mutely, "I think I will," She skipped right up to her box of pizza, collected it then smiled at Mugen, "Thanks Mr. Mugen!" before running to her room where both men wondered if she was truly going to finish that thing off. Jin grumbling sat next to Mugen, opening up his own pizza box and took out a modest slice. Mugen held back the bile in his throat from being call Mr. from such a fine girl.

"Perhaps… this was a bad idea,"

"Ya think?" Laughing, Mugen nearly choked, "What happened? You two were like frolicking out the house when you left,"

"I forgot how much women love this shopping thing," Jin grumbled, "The girl moves like a mile a minute,"

"she maxed ya out?"

Jin gave him a sarcastic glance that read _Are you nuts? I'm fucking ballin' outrageous! _That made Mugen's smirk go away pretty quick.

"Well, just keep buying her affection. That's sure to work,"

"I do not intend to buy her, Mugen," Jin corrected his roommate's sarcasm, "Once she has all the necessities I will administer her a strict allowance where she will learn on her own to buy her own things. I'm trying to do the right thing, here,"

"Yeah. I guess… How old is she, anyway?"

"Seventeen,"

"Is she?"

"No, Mugen,"

"What?"

"It's still illegal,"

"I'm 19,"

"But you'll be 20 in two weeks,"

The men were at a stand still, both still eating their pizza. After all, bickering was never grounds to stop eating. Especially when they were concerned. All they did was bicker, anyway. But Jin, however, was determined to make sure Mugen understood the boundaries in place, "Mugen, This isn't a challenge to your masculinity or criminal behavior. If I so much suspect you try something on her you will no longer be permitted to stay,"

"God, ya cock block, always gotta get so uppity," Mugen rolled his eyes, "Fine, I wont touch her scrawny ass. Probably lost it to a damn school boy, anyway," He fucking hated school boys. Jin's eye brow twitched but Mugen ignored it, "Hey! Didn't she say she was gonna make some brownies? Bitch shouldn't joke about that,"

Jin had to agree with him there, "Perhaps you should go ask her,"

Seeing as he was nearly finished with his pizza, Mugen figured that it seemed like a pretty good idea. After all, the little filly was probably still trying out duds, and since Jin had stupidly allowed his sweet tooth cloud his judgment, Mugen was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. So, finished off some excess sausage that had fallen into his box, he got himself up and strolled down the long hall way and up the stairs. He passed Jin's room, the bathroom, the spare guest room and finally came to the other guest room (the nicer one) the one that Fuu would not be occupying.

A wolfish grin on his face, he moved to just ever so gentle tap on the door, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear it. But, sadly, the door swung open just before his finger tip made contact and he was standing face to face with a newly dressed Fuu Kasumi. She had on a yellow dress that was decorated to look like she was wearing just one big sunflower. It was strapless, brown and a little frayed looking over her bosom, but the A-line skirt fell like long petals. The color and shape was pretty on her, but she looked awkward. It was then that he realized she was holding it up with her hands over her chest.

"O-Oh! Mr. Mugen," She was blushing lightly.

Mugen didn't waste time with awkward subtleties, "Hey, I was promised brownies, just coming to collect,"

"Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot," She smiled, but turned her back to him, revealing the dress was completely unzipped. Mugen got an eyeful of her nearly naked back, aside from the lacey black bra she had on. In fact, the zipper went so low he could see the bit of her rainbow bikini-style panties, "Can you zip me up? I can't get it,"

Mugen peered over his shoulder, making sure his good buddy was still minding his own business downstairs. Seeing no indication that Jin wasn't, Mugen placed a large hand on her shoulder, pulling her just an inch closer to him. With his other hand, he slowly pulled the zipper up, hoping she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. When the zipper hitched at about her shoulder blades, he moved his hand that had been on her shoulder to her waist, gripping it slightly to get the leverage to finish the task.

Once she was fully dressed, Mugen lingered on her waist for a second before letting her turn around to twirl a bit for him in her new outfit, "Well?"

He nodded seductively at her, "Great,"

"Really?" She beamed, playing with the hem of the dress a bit, "I better get started on those brownies! Thanks, Mr. Mugen,"

As the bonny lass strolled effortlessly by him, Mugen nearly blacked out. Mister, again? WTF! He was hardly two years older than she was. What was with the Mister comments? And what more, she seemed completely unaffected by his seductions! What was she? Lesbo? Fuck, it hadn't taken half that effort to get him any lady he had wanted before. Was he losing his touch?

No. No way. Any relative of Jin's must have just been asexual like he was. Yeah. That had to be it.

"Hey, Babe,"

"Huh?" Fuu stopped on the stairs, looking back at him with those doe eyes of her. Shit, she did look like a kid.

"I'm not much older than ya, ya know," He informed her, "Drop that Mister crap, will ya? It's Mugen, just Mugen."

She paused for a moment then smiled at him, "God, chillax, Mugen. Sounds like someone's having a midlife crisis,"

As she kept going down the stairs he had to bark at her, "Wha-Muh-Midlife…! I'm 19! _19_!"

Still, this thought did little to quell his worries…

But the brownies that evening helped.

A/N:

I'm just gonna run with this until I can't anymore. I'm open to suggestions as to how this story should go. I honestly am just winging it.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

At precisely 7 AM there was a knock and two door bell rings at the front door. The downstairs had been burtsling with new life in the week that Fuu had been around for Jin. Atleast in the morning time. Mugen never got up a minute before noon, but both Fuu and Jin had to eat breakfast and get ready before 8 every day. She had high school, and he had work. So while Fuu was face first in a bowl of cheerios and a mug of coffee, Jin was heading for the door, leaving his two toasts and tea at his place at the buffet.

"May I help you?" Jin asked. Had he been a normal man, he'd have had to resist the urge to picking his tongue off the floor. The woman before him was an elegantly beautiful woman. She was curvy, but lean in the waist and arms and that the most delicious legs. That pencil skirt and buttom up shirt seemed perfectly filled. Luckily for Jin, years of stoicism had prepared him for this day. His glasses, however, did fog up.

"Hello. My name is Shino Higurashi. I'm Fuu Kasumi's case worker," The woman said, holding up her clip board, "Is Fuu around?"

Fuu was off her bar stool and throwing her arms around Shino in no time, "I'm so glad to see you, Shino! I wish we could hang, but I have school and-"

"It's ok, Fuu, I'm just here to meet with your guardian," Shino promised, holding both Fuu's hands, "I'll be back this afternoon. I'm dying for a new scarf and I saw the cutest one at Ross's last week,"

"Oh sweet! I still have tons of stuff that I need for my new room," Fuu cheered, turning to Jin, "Is it ok if I get the rest without you?"

"Of course," Jin nodded, trying to hide his thrill of no more shopping days with Fuu, "You should finish getting ready, though, I'm sure Miss. Shino doesn't want you late for school,"

"Good call," Shino agreed.

Fuu muttered, "Ok," and carried her pajama and slipper clad self up the stairs and into her own bedroom, leaving the adults to talk.

"She's a special girl," Shino mused almost to herself.

"hmm," Jin agreed, holding out his hand, exposing the comfy chair in the living area for her to sit in. Shino thanked him and sat down, using her lap as a table to go through her clip board list, checking and writing things down.

"I see that you have a roommate?" Shino read, her eye quizzical, "A Mugen Ryuuk?"

"Yes, but Mugen is more than a roommate. He nearly saved my life once, and I his," Jin explained, "He's a dear friend, and I can personally attest to his character that-"

A door slammed, followed by a shirtless and boxer clad Mugen coming lopping down the stairs like he had just lifted an anvil off of him. He went straight up the fridge, hardly muttering, "HowsaguyS'posedtabeable ta sleep… wid'all this damn racket,"

Jin turned back to Shino with a nervous smile before another door slam was heard. This time, down came a very well dressed young woman. She had on a tight black dress that so low cut and short, it should have been considered lingerie. It was a wrinkled mess and she carried a pair of red stiletto heels in her hand. Her hair was long, blonde, and everywhere.

"Bye, Mugen,"

"NnmLat'r," Mugen grumbled back.

The woman blew a kiss and a wink to Jin before stepping out the door, leaving the three alone.

"I'mgunnago back ta bed," Mugen told them, "Try keepin' it down, bro, kay?"

It was as if he didn't even notice the other woman in the room, but he did notice Fuu come bounding down the stairs, fully dressed and happy to see him, "Morning, Mugen! You're up early,"

Whatever he said was completely incoherent to everyone (probably to himself, too) but he did end it with, "Babe,"

In all honesty it sounded like, 'same to you, Babe,' but it very well could have been, 'savin the moose, Babe' but it mostly sounded like, 'Shame the douche, Babe,'

Fuu smiled and took a seat with Jin and Shino who both looked uncomfortable. Jin was looking nervous and slightly humiliated, while Shino looked perturbed and a little scandaled, "Clearly, Mr. Kasumi, you and I have some matters we need to discuss,"

Jin wanted to retort. He wanted to clear up that he and Mugen both had kept most of Mugen's little trysts a secret from their new member. Fuu had honestly never seen or heard from any of Mugen's "dates" and at the rate they were going, she never would. In fact, Mugen being awake at all at this hour was mind boggling. But of course, the vagrant would pick the worst of all possible days to show himself so early in the morning, along with one of his less than scrupulous of bimbos at that.

So instead of getting himself into more hot water by making excuses, Jin only swallowed a gulp, "Yes, it seems we do,"

"Fuu, I'd like to take you to school, if you're ready now,"

Fuu beamed, turning to Jin, "I'll see you this afternoon,"

The two women got up as Jin copied and followed them to the door, handing Fuu her new pink plaid back pack, "What would you like for dinner tonight? I'm getting a little tired of Mugen picking. You and I could go out, if you'd like,"

A light bulb went off in Fuu's head, "What if I cooked for all four of us?"

"Four?" Shino and Jin both asked in unison.

Fuu turned to her friend and case worker, "Yeah, don't you still have to talk to Jin?"

There was a bit of nervous glance that passed between the adults before Fuu nudged her cousin in the chest a little, using that 100 watt smile of hers on him, "I make amazing spaghetti,"

Shino had to laugh, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Fuu, I don't think it would be-,"

"It's fine," Jin spoke up, "You are more than welcomed to have dinner with us, Ms. Higurashi,"

"Please?" Fuu begged.

Shino sighed, knowing fully well that Fuu was not about to stop in her pestering if her friend did not comply. So, being the adult Shino was, she agreed with a patient smile. And with a cheer from Fuu followed by a hug for Jin (also from Fuu) the two women bid him a polite farewell and left for the day, leaving the business man to exhale deeply.

Before finishing breakfast, and before even straightening his tie, Jin marched right over to kitchen sink and filled up the popcorn bowl with tap water. Taking it to the fridge, he added some ice and headed for the stairs and padded into Mugen's bedroom. Effortlessly the annoyed man Flipped on the light switch. The recluse kept his curtains drawn at all times to keep his room as cave-like as possible. The sudden change made him groan.

"Dude!" Mugen barked, pulling his pillow over his head, "I'm tryin' ta fuckin sleep, here!"

Suddenly, Mugen was doused with frigid water, making the younger man scream profanities and leap out of bed, "Shit! That's COLD! What the FUCK, man!"

Jin tossed the bucket at Mugen, nailing him right in the forehead and bounce on the ground. He grumbled a serious, "Be someplace else for dinner this evening,"

"What?"

"I don't care what you do, but under no circumstances are you to show your face in this house when I get home from work," Jin warned, making his leave of the room. Mugen was stammering confused remarks, "Fuu is having a guest over, and I wont have you ruining her evening,"

"You couldn't just, ya know, TEXTED me that!" Mugen was confused, exhausted and furious. Not a very good combination. But, the frost in Jin's tone informed him that he'd best adhere to what the ol' Fish Face warned him about, "Douche,"

oOOooOOOooOOOooo

"So, Shino, whaddia think of my cousin?" Fuu bragged a little, propping her feet up on the glove compartment of Shino's Malibu, "I mean, he's kinda stuck up, but he's so cool, isn't he?"

"Mr. Kasumi seems very nice," Shino smiled, happy that Fuu was enjoying herself, but was also very concerned, "his roommate makes me a little nervous, though,"

"Mugen?" Fuu asked, blinking a bit, "Nah, he can be a total pain in the ass, but he's cool. Why?"

"Well, we did a background check on him, you know,"

"Duh,"

"And there were just a few things that had me a little concerned," Shino shrugged a little, stopping at a red light and looking at her mirror to check her hair.

"What? He some spoiled rich kid with a criminal record?"

Shino frowned, still more preoccupied with her mirror checking, "Ah, no. He was in foster care, too, but he has a bit of a record, yeah,"

Fuu was slightly startled. Mugen was a foster kid? Guess she never thought to ask. Weird, though, that he never mentioned it. Then again, the two didn't exactly hang out on a regular basis. He worked really weird hours and never came home until late. The only time she did see him was when food was around. In that time they talked, she guessed, but mostly about superficial stuff.

The criminal stuff didn't surprise her, though.

"Just be cautious around him, Fuu," Shino warned, excelling on the gas when she noticed the light had been green for nearly a minute. The two didn't say much else to each other. Fuu was full of questions, where as Shino was a little worried. What would happen if the 1514 Sunflower Lane was deemed unfit for Fuu? The poor girl seemed so legitimately happy there. But Mugen wasn't the only problem. There was the matter of Jin Kasumi to attend to. After all, the whole story seemed a little too Annie Daddy Warbucks to be true, and Shino was determined to make sure Fuu wasn't put through any more danger.

"So…" Fuu's voice held a tinge of deviousness. Shino looked at her from the corner of her eye, "I met this guy, in my class… and he wants to go see a movie with me this evening,"

Shino shot her an angry look, "You little sneak! Is that why you want me to come over for dinner? To keep your cousin preoccupied?"

"Please, Shino! He's so cute and I've never been asked out before," Fuu begged, "Jin's so over protective,"

"That's good," Shino reprimanded, "I can't believe you'd use me like that. I can't believe you'd think I'd let you use me like that. How many times have I told you I'm supposed to keep you safe?"

Fuu grumbled, looking out her window, "It wasn't all for me, ya know. When's the last time you've had a date?"

Shino blushed, fuming a bit, "Th-That is not the point here, Fuu, nor is it any of your business,"

"What? Jin's only a little older than you, and he's pretty good looking," Fuu rationalized. Shino shot her a slightly disgusted and concerned look. Fuu instantly defended with a joke, "what? Hotness runs in the family _genes_!" she emphasized her point by running a hand through her brown tresses. Shino laughed.

"You're not hooking me up with your cousin," The older woman told her sternly, "And I'm not about to cover for you so you can go meet some random kid I've never even met before,"

"God!" Fuu pouted, slamming her back into her seat, folding her arms over her chest the way that teenagers often do. Why was Shino being so unreasonable? It's not like Fuu was asking to go out to make a porno or something. This was a nice, normal, boy who legitimately liked her. Okay… so he maybe he didn't really know her, yet, but he for sure thought she was good looking enough, and he didn't treat her like the weirdo new kid like everyone else at the school did. He was cute and smart and funny and dressed real nice.

"What's his name?"

Fuu smiled, "Shinsuke,"

oOOooOOO

Everyone did what they were supposed to. Fuu went to school, flirted with Shinsuke. Mugen and Jin went their respective work places (no, you don't get to know what Mugen does for a living, yet). And Shino did… whatever Case Workers do when they aren't bitching at foster parents. Nothing super exciting happened, and everyone was anxious/excited about the evening (Except Mugen who was still kinda miffed at Jin, but wasn't about to show up. Besides, he had better things to do, anyway)

ooOOooOOooOO

"My, don't you look… laid back," Fuu dead paned, looking at her cousin as he descended the stairs. He had on a casual blue sweater with the sleeves pulled up to a quarter length and a pair of khaki pants.

"Is something wrong with this?"

"N-No… I mean, unless your idol is Bill Cosby," Fuu frowned. She turned from her stirring of spaghetti sauce to look him over as if he were on trial.

Jin mimicked her frown, only his was a bit more put off, "Are you suggesting I put something else on?" he neglected to point out that the frilly pink apron wasn't exactly a cool statement, but she was certainly rocking it like some kind of cooking diva.

She clapped her hands, "Why don't you put your business suit back on? You look so professional in it,"

"I have had it on all day," He stated in his usual tone, but he seemed a little confused, too, "I do not want to wear it while I am home as well,"

"But you want Shino to like your right? I mean, if she doesn't, she could take me away,"

"I highly doubt the way I dress for dinner will have any affect on her assessment of this being a suitable living environment for you,"

"Ok, I wasn't gonna tell you this, but…" Fuu stepped away from the stove completely; looking around to make sure no one was around. Mugen wasn't home yet. That was weird. Anyway, back to her lie. She walked right up to Jin, looking him seriously in the face and telling him, "Shino _might_ have a little crush on you,"

Well, that wasn't a total lie. Shino really might have a little crush on Jin. Right?

"I still do not see what-"

"Come _on_, Jin!" Fuu exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in the most exasperated way possible, "Don't tell me you don't think she is pretty,"

"She is a very… attractive woman, Fuu, but that has nothing to do with whatever it is you're talking about," Frankly, he wasn't really sure anymore.

"I don't want you to be alone all your life, cousin," Fuu was quick with her answer. Too quick. It seemed rehearsed. They both noticed and she tried to fix it by pausing awhile before continuing, "I mean, you work all day and then when you come home, all you do is watch movies with Mugen and me. Hell, before I showed up, was Mugen the only person you interacted with?"

She had him there. He stared down at her for awhile. He still wasn't entirely sure why she was so dead set on setting him up with her Case Worker. After all, they knew so little about each other. Fuu may have known Shino well, but the young girl was still meeting Jin. It had been quite a transaction to say the least and now she was setting him up with someone? She was starting to make him feel foolish. So what if he only hung out with Mugen at home? Work was hard, and when he was done with it the last thing he wanted was to go out and mingle. God, he hated mingling. Everyone always said he spoke to little and was ambiguous with whatever he meant.

Though, given his "handicaps" in social matters, perhaps he should be more accepting of Fuu's help.

"What shall I do?"

Fuu "squeed" before there was a solid knock on the door. She yipped and started pushing him upstairs, "Get your slacks and the light blue button up shirt on. The one with the pin stripes, and don't fasten your tie, just wear it undone around your neck,"

"What? But I-,"

"It makes you look dapper but still relaxed. Trust me, it's super hot," Fuu encouraged, stopping at the stairs, urging him to continue going, "Ooh! Make sure to roll your sleeves up to your forearm, too!"

So, confused and speechless, Jin hurried up to his room. Though, his idea of hurrying in this situation was a steady pace that nearly made Fuu nuts. Shino was at the door! Did he WANT her to notice that he was changing outfits for her? God, what a man.

But once his bedroom door was shut, Fuu answered the still waiting front to see Shino standing there wearing a high-waist pencil skirt and a striped button up shirt with panty hose. Fuu scoffed, "Shinoooo, I told you the black mini dress,"

Shino rolled her eyes and let herself in, pushing by the apron-clad girl, "Right, Fuu. So, where's your cousin?"

"He just got off work," Fuu said, "He should be down soon, dinners almost ready,"

"Now, Fuu," Shino started, following her into the kitchen, "I hope you've talked to your cousin about this Shinsuke guy,"

"I told him I wasn't gonna go out with him," Fuu retorted, trying to keep her voice down, "You were right. I should be more focused on my studies and getting closer to Jin,"

Shino beamed, "Well, I'm proud of you,"

Before anything else could be said, they both turned their attention to the man coming down the stairs almost mutely. In fact, the only indication of existence he gave was the sound of his door shutting. Shino watched Jin, Fuu watched Shino.

Now, Shino had noticed Jin when they met before. She had noticed his pretty face, sturdy build and broad shoulders. (hell, what straight woman, wouldn't!) But as he came down, eyes closed, left hand fastening his right sleeve to his forearm, he looked very sexy.

"Miss. Higurashi, it's good to see you again," Jin said politely, shaking her hand. Fuu rolled her eyes. Shaking hands? Really? Did she have to shove them into a closet or something? God.

"Good to see you, Mr. Kasumi,"

"Can you stop with the Mr. and Ms. Formality garbage?" Fuu asked, placing the full strainer on the stove top, "Your names are Shino and Jin,"

"That's rude, Fuu," Shino told her, but her voice did not scold like a usual adult's, "You don't get to decide what people want to called by someo-"

"You may call me Jin if you'd like," Jin interrupted, a smile voided from his face.

Shino turned to him, studying his inertia. And in a polite, but firm voice said, "Ms. Higurashi, if you don't mind,"

And that statement started a rather long, extremely awkward silence. Man and woman never broke eye contact. He looked surprised and maybe a little embarrassed… she adopted his previously emotionless expression.

"Sheesh, frost queen is it cold in here or is it just you?" Fuu muttered, breaking the silence. Much to Jin's relief. Shino didn't detract from her statement, making Fuu sigh a bit, "Suppers ready, but Mugen isn't back from work, yet,"

"Lets begin without him," Jin decided kindly, gesturing to the dining room passed the stairs, "He informed me ahead of time that he won't be attending. He has to work late,"

Fuu pouted a little, "But… I worked real hard and I made so much," she had expected him to eat. Now what she was gonna do with three pounds of spaghetti noodles and sauce?

"You can save it for him," Jin suggested, helping her by carrying the large sauce bowl to the table, "He'll be hungry when he gets home tonight, I'm sure,"

The table was soon set and the little group sat down. Fuu had to huff in relief. With Mugen not around, she was more likely to stay unnoticed the longer Shino and Jin started talking. But how was she supposed to do that?

She started wracking her brain with ideas. Think. Think. What was something they had in common? Jin inherited lots of cash an a very prestigious company from his bitch of a father… Shino left her abusive and gambling addictive husband after three years… Jin watched movies… Shino liked crime shows…. Uh… uh…

"Hey, Shino, did you know that Jin's company publishes those Miranda Williard mystery novels you like so much?" Fuu tried, helping herself to small portion of spaghetti.

Shino was impressed, "Really?"

Jin nervously looked at Fuu, then back at Shino, "Er… yes, she had pitched the idea to me just a few years ago, and I brought it to my father. He was not exactly thrilled with the premise but after a bit of coaxing and pressure from Miranda and myself he eventually gave in. We've been making money off it since,"

"You know Miranda Williard?" Shino gasped, "I mean, you're the one who got her started,"

"I wouldn't say that," Jin fixed her a plate, "Her books are genius. Anyone would be foolish not to take up the opportunity to publish for her,"

"Yes, but you were the first to recognize that. That's pretty amazing," Shino was officially star struck. Fuu had no idea Shino was such a fangirl. In fact, the only reason she had brought it up was because Fuu had noticed one of those stupid mystery novels of his tucked into Shino's purse. It's not like Shino ever talked about the author or the stories, "Do you read them?"

"Of course," Jin matter-of-factly stated, "I find her to be challenging without sounding too dry or straying away from the context of the story. Her newest one is looking to be just as good as _Treacherous Topaz,"_

"Treacherous Topaz is my favorite one!"

"Mine, too,"

"You get to read them before they come out?"

"She likes me to give my input before she types them out,"

"Get OUT!"

Fuu, seeing her cue coming up and feeling so deliciously brilliant, announced she was going to the bathroom, but when neither adult even so much as acknowledged her statement, or presence, she saw her escape. She took her plate to the sink, knowing they'd forget she was missing should her empty plate not remind them of her once existence. Slipping the apron off and checking her hair and makeup in the kitchen mirror, she flipped open her phone to text Shinsuke, "on my way =)" before slipping out the front door, leaving two very happy adults.

OooOOooOOOooOO

God he hated Jin sometimes.

Seriously. Where did that guy get off? What? He want some alone time with his baby cousin? That's sick. Like, Steely Dan sick (A/N- don't get the reference? Look up the song Cousin Dupris by Steely Dan. Creepiest lyrics EVER… too bad the sounds so awesome) Wait… didn't Fish Face mention something about a guest? Oh, Fuck it, Mugen didn't care. He could just cruse on his Harley until he found a bar. It'd been awhile since he did anything down town, anyway. And a sleazy hookup in the bar bathroom sounded pretty good about now.

He wasn't expecting, however, to see Fuu on the streets. That's right. Little Fuu Kasumi running down the side walk in a blue jean mini skirt, strappy heels and a flowy red silk top. Mugen decided then and there that she looked the best in red. Yep. Red was definitely her color. She looked pretty dolled up, so why the hell was she running?

"Yo, babe," Mugen called, slowing his bike down to coast beside her for a bit. After all, there weren't any cars on that little street, anyway.

"Mugen…? I thought you were working late," Fuu was still running.

Mugen snorted, "Yeah, I just got off. Didja know the house, and your fancy dinner party, is the other way?"

She stopped, horrified, "You're not gonna tell Jin you saw me, are you?"

"What?" Mugen blinked, "You runnin' away or sumthin? I mean… you aint exactly dressed for it,"

"No, dummy, I'm sneaking out,"

"Why?" Mugen laughed a little, "Jin letsa' do whatever ya want,"

She fidgeted a little, scratching her cheek and blushing, "He wont let me go on a date,"

Realization smacked him in the face. The little tart was meeting a boy, eh? Nice, "So what's with the motor? This boyfriend'a yers can't give ya a lift,"

"I'm late," Fuu explained, "I told him I'd meet him at the theatre almost ten minutes ago, and I still have a little ways to go,"

He shrugged, "Wanna lift?"

"What? Really?" she was astonished, "You're not gonna tell my cousin?"

"Nah, ol' Fish face needs to get the stick out his ass, anyway," He laughed a little, tossing his helmet to her. Fuu realized that he didn't have an extra one, so that meant he'd be riding without it… it also meant her hair was going to get messed up, "If you'd like, I could pick ya up when the flick is over,"

"That'd be great!" Fuu exclaimed, pulling the helmet over her head and hopping up to the bike. She tried to get up on the motorcycle, but was finding it hard with her skirt. She opted to side ride it, holding onto Mugen's shoulders, "I could tell him I was with you,"

"Eh, bad idea, Girly," He told her, taking her hands off his shoulders and wrapping them securely around his waist. Fuu had to blush a little. She could feel his abs from under his thin shirt and she couldn't help but give him a little squeeze. Mugen noticed, and smirked.

"Why?"

"Didn't ya know?" Mugen started the bike up and took off down the street. It was a good thing he moved her arms around him. She might have fallen off if he hadn't, "I'm the big bad wolf, red,"

oOOooOOoooOOO

This is that song I was talking about. (btw- steely dan REALLY rocks… this song is just… idk… idk what they was thinking)

_Lyrics- Well I've kicked around a lot since high school_

_I've worked a lot of nowhere gigs_

_From keyboard man in a rock'n ska band_

_To haulin' boss crude in the big rigs_

_Now I've come back home to plan my next move_

_From the comfort of my Aunt Faye's couch_

_When I see my little cousin Janine walk in_

_All I could say was ow-ow-ouch_

_CHORUS:_

_Honey how you've grown_

_Like a rose_

_Well we used to play_

_When we were three_

_How about a kiss for your cousin Dupree_

_She turned my life into a living hell_

_In those little tops and tight capris_

_I pretended to be readin' the National Probe_

_As I was watchin' her wax her skis_

_On Saturday night she walked in with her date_

_And backs him up against the wall_

_I tumbled off the couch and heard myself sing_

_In a voice I never knew I had before_

_CHORUS_

_I'll teach you everything I know_

_If you teach me how to do that dance_

_Life is short and quid pro quo_

_And what's so strange about a down-home family romance?_

_One night we're playin' gin by a cracklin' fire_

_And I decided to make my play_

_I said babe with my boyish charm and good looks_

_How can you stand it for one more day_

_She said maybe its the skeevy look in your eyes_

_Or that your mind has turned to applesauce_

_The dreary architecture of your soul_

_I said - but what is it exactly turns you off?_

Yeah. It's gross.


End file.
